Le strict nécessaire
by Foxwild
Summary: Faire partie d'une famille nombreuse ce n'est pas rien. On apprend à s'aimer avec le temps où parfois même c'est le temps qui renforce les liens. Mais quand on doit la quitter où simplement s'en éloigné. Pour le bien de tous, mais avant tout pour sois. Ce qui est bien avec cette famille c'est quel sera toujours à nos côtés même de loin.


** Bonjour ou Bonsoir. ****Je suis parti sur une réécriture, qui je pense sera mieux à la lecture ^^.**

**Je pars sur les base du monde de J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi. Une suite du monde de Harry Potter . **

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre plaira. **

**FoxWild.**

* * *

**Août 2015**

* * *

En août 2015, situer dans une vaste prairie près du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le comté du Devon. Une très grande maison, qui comptait quatre étages, entouré d'une petite barrière de bois, délimitait l'emplacement d'un jardin. En y regardant de plus près, ce jardin était habité pas de petit être, des gnomes de jardin qui se cacher dans les choux. Ils furent effrayer, lorsqu'une porte, qui devait mener à la cuisine de la battisse, fut ouverte. D'où quatre jeunes enfants sortirent comme si leur vie en dépendaient et se précipitèrent derrière les obstacle que présentait le vétuste jardin. La dernière qui sortait de la cuisine fut une petite avec cheveux auburn attaché, en deux petites couettes et au visage taché de rousseur, affolé elle regardait ses cousins se cacher. Entendant un petit cri dans son dos, le visage pétrifié par la peur. Elle se réfugia derrière la porte, déjà bien grande ouverte.

Quelques minutes plus tard un jeune fille plus âgé de deux ans, arrivait sur la pointe des pieds, les mains en avant prête à attraper toutes personnes qui tomberaient sous ses yeux. Son sourire enfantin était accompagné de ses yeux bleus clair plissé, surligné de taches de rousseur. Près à voir un seul mouvements, qui trahissaient ses victimes. S'arrêtant au niveau de la porte elle ferma les yeux. Avec l'aide de sa main gauche elle poussait la porte, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que sa petite cousine, Lucy couine sous la peur de se faire écraser par la porte. Elle sourit à l'entente du bruit et tira la porte vers elle pour sourire à sa victime qui faisait une moue déçue d'être trouvé si vite ! Sa cousine rentra dans la cuisine pour attendre les autres trouver. Pendant ce temps la rousse observait attentivement le jardin, regardant attentivement les choux de sa grand-mère. Elle vit deux touffes de cheveux blonds, situer à deux endroits différents se soulever grâce à la légère brise, en ce début d'après-midi. Se rapprochant toujours sur la pointe des pieds, L'enfant se situa au niveau des deux allés des choux pour y voir, les têtes blondes, le nez dans la terre pour ne pas se faire voir. Profitant de leur manque de visibilité, elle enjambait une allé de choux pour se baisser et faire une pichenette à leur oreille, choses qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Et deux visages identiques au bout de nez terreux se levèrent même temps pour protester, contre la personne qui les dérangeant dans leur « cachette ». Mais reconnaissant Rose, les jumeaux se levèrent boudeur, pour rejoindre Lucy déjà dans la cuisine.

Continuant ses recherche elle se dirigeait vers l'arbre, qui surplombe le jardin, plus elle s'approchait, plus elle voyait que des branches bougeaient, un sourire vin ourlet ses lèvres, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle trouverait, les deux personnes encore dehors à cet endroit. Toujours en fixant les branches qui bougeaient, Rose continuer à avancer. S'arrêtant d'un coup, sous l'effet que les branches ne bougeaient plus. Les yeux fixer sur l'arbre, elle tapa du pied au sol et les branches où étaient ses cousins se baissèrent doucement. Découvrant sa cousine Molly du même âge qu'elle, les bras qui tenaient fermement la grosse branche, accompagné de Louis assis de façon à pouvoir descendre tout naturellement en glissant de la branche. Sentant le sol sous ses pieds, Molly lâcha la brancha pour partir, mais arrêta son action lorsqu'elle sentait ses cheveux touffu accrocher encore à l'arbre. Rose l'aida à se détacher de sa prison en tirant doucement sur les cheveux auburn. Louis put descendre à son tour, revenant vers la cuisine accompagnée de Rose. Tout en leur comptant, qui elle avait déjà trouvé.

Les laissant allé s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine avec mamie Molly. Rose reparti à la chasse, se souvenant que le cache-cache, pouvait être dans tout le terrier. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, pour monter au dernier étage. Entrant dans la chambre de Lily et Lucy et regarda dans les armoires et sous les lits, ne trouvant personne elle descends d'un étage. Pour arriver à la chambre de Hugo/Albus/Louis et parfois les jumeaux Scamander. Mais cette fois-ci elle y aller plus doucement, comme si là, elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un. Commençant part les dessous de lit , voyant que des affaires avaient été déplacés, mais la personne avait changé d'idée en cours de route. Voyant les trois placards parfaitement fermer. Rose les mains sur les hanches, tapa du pied, doucement sans faire de bruit deux placards sur la gauche s'ouvrirent. Ouvrant celui de droit à la volée elle n'y vit personne, enfin.. personne de mal cacher. Car plus elle regardait, plus elle voyait des cheveux noirs tressé. Tirant de toutes ses force elle faisait tombait un énorme tas d'habit où tomba sa cousine métisse Roxanne, qui partait de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Sortant de la chambre de ses cousins elle se dirigea vers sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Molly et Roxanne. En ouvrant la porte elle fut surprise de voir sa chambre être devenue un souque, comme si une petite personne croyait, ne pas être trouvé dans un bazar pareil. Mais la petite Lily ne savait pas que c'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait pris pour brouillé les pistes et qui était connu de tous . Mais elle fut encore plus surprise de découvrir que sa cousine et son petit frère avait eu la même idée de se cacher sous leur lit et ils partirent faire comme Roxanne. Descendant encore d'un étage elle ne trouvait personne dans la chambre de James et Fred ainsi que dans celle de Dominique et Olivia Londubat. Sachant que ses trois cousins étaient partis pour passer la journée au chemin de traverse, dans l'objectif de faire achat de leur fourniture d'école. Pour leur futur entré à Poudlard, au mois de septembre avec Victoire et Teddy ils étaient accompagné de Tante Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Et la mère de Olivia, Hannah, qui avaient pris une journée pour eux . Elle n'hésita pas à y regardait, car elle connaissait ses cousins et si il savaient que quelqu'un seraient rentré dans leur chambre sans leur accord, on pouvaient se trouver les pied en l'air promené dans toute la maison. Ensuite, ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans la chambre des adultes, Rose redescendait.

N'ayant toujours aucun signe de vie, de son plus proches cousin, Rose s'inquiétait. Mais l'odeur du délicieux gâteau à la citrouille que faisait sa grand-mère lui remonter au narine, radoucit ses nerf. Ce qui l'incita à continuer ses investigations. Cherchant dans tout placard et sous les tables perdant patience, elle positionna au milieu du salon, les mains sur les hanches elle tapa du pied et toutes les portes, qu'elle avait déjà ouvert s'ouvrirent d'un cou sauf une. Celle qui se situait sous les escaliers, qui menaient à la cave. Faisant la moue elle comprenait que son cousin préféré ne l'était plus du moment qu'il profitait de sa peur du noir, pour ne pas qu'elle le trouve. Mais n'étant pas perdante, elle se dirigeait doucement vers la porte fermer, les discutions qui se passé dans la cuisine la rassurait, car si elle criait, elle savait qu'elle serait entendu. Ouvrant la porte à la volée ne voyant qu'un escalier qui descendait dans les ténèbres, s'avançant prudemment. De sa main gauche elle tâtonnait le mur de l'intérieur pour trouver l'interrupteur. Les marches enfin éclairés, elle descendait les escaliers, le bois craqué sous son poids ce qui la faisait frissonné.. Elle regrettait que Albus n'ai pas le même humour que son frère James, lui il était toujours en hauteur en pleine lumière, à faire ses farces au grand jour.. Enfin c'est qui lui valait d'être souvent réprimandé, mais en rien ça ne le dissuadé pas de continuer. Contrairement à Albus c'était le contraire, il aimait faire des farce lui aussi ! Mais il était Calme, réservé, on savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui et surtout il savait charmer son monde.

Ce qui la rassurait, car cela pouvait faire passer Albus, vil comme un serpent, mais il ne cherchait en rien à faire du mal aux gens, pas comme James. Descendant la dernière marche, elle regardait à gauche puis à droite. Comme depuis le début de la partie de cache-cache, qui durait depuis deux heures déjà, elle savait où faire ses recherche. Passant devant l'armoire à balais et une pièce qui servait de débarra. Lorsqu'elle passa devant une étagère à bocaux, elle crut voir un visage dans l'un d'eux, qui se trouver à la même hauteur que sa tête. Sans attendre un sourire apparut sur le dit visage et Rose su ou se trouvait son cousin.


End file.
